Pain the Boy-Who-Lived
by Monster King
Summary: Harry has a revised Rinnegan or as it is known in Europe as the Eyes of Heaven and Hell watch Harry's or rather Pain's story unfold HarryxHarem, Eventually Godlike Harry/Pain, Rated M for safety though in reality it may or may not stay T-Rated. I just revised Chapters two and three slightly added new story parts and corrected the Japanese word for Magic Majikku
1. Chapter 1

Pain the Boy-Who-Lived

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Spell'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A SPELL

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Flashback, Dream or Narrative Dialogue_

_Flashback, Dream or Telepathic Conversation_

'_Using a Spell in a Flashback or Dream'_

_FLASHBACK, DREAM OR TELEPATHIC SHOUTING_

'_SHOUTING A SPELL IN A FLASHBACK OR DREAM'_

**Harry while Channeling the Rinnegan's Inner Path **(Made this part up essentially it is the Rinnegan's own energies) **or one of his paths speaking**

'**Harry while Channeling Rinnegan's Inner Path or one of his paths using a spell'**

**HARRY WHILE CHANNELING THE RINNEGAN'S INNER PATH OR ONE OF HIS PATHS SHOUTING**

'**HARRY WHILE CHANNELING THE RINNEGAN'S INNER PATH OR ONE OF HIS PATHS SHOUTING A SPELL'**

(Side Notes/Start Flashback or Dream Sequence)

Notes: The Rinnegan has been as it will be in all my stories modified to make it worthy of being called the "Most Exalted Eyes Amongst the Three Great Dojutsu" and have in Europe giving it the name the Eyes of Heaven and Hell. I have changed Magic somewhat in this story and broadened what a Wizard can do and the HP spell arsenal so be prepared for this while reading the story but there still will "usually" be wands in the story so that has not changed.

Arc One: Introduction Arc

Chapter One: Enter Harry Potter and his Life

_The Rinnegan or as it is known in Europe as the Eyes of Heaven and Hell is known throughout the world as the Ultimate pair of Magical Eyes. Throughout history those whom have wielded the Power of Samsara and the Gods were capable of being a "God of Creation or Demon Lord of Destruction". This story is about one of the wielders of the Rinnegan his name was Harry Potter but eventually he became known simply as Pain watch the rise of a God and we shall start with the events at the Potter Residence in Godric's Hollow, West County, England in Great Britain…_

Time: 7:50 PM

Date: Thursday October 31st, 1981

Location: Magical/Muggle Great Britain Borderline-England-West County-Potter Residence-Harry's bedroom

Voldemort stared at the baby in shock as its eyes turned a light purple and he could see the ripple like pattern extending out of the dot that had formed out of his pupil, As the Killing Curse struck Harry it rebounded back at Voldemort effectively killing him and ending his reign of terror. The Magic Eyes known as the Rinnegan effectively shielded Harry from death but not from being marked as a Horcrux and providing Voldemort with a link to his mind. It should also be noted that when the Killing Curse first struck Harry a massive backlash of Magical Energy shot out from his form and destroyed the potter residence. It also destroyed or severely damaged anything in the surrounding area and left a crater behind as evidence, miraculously enough the bodies of James and Lily potter were somehow intact.

Also intact was the remains of Voldemort's robes and after giving Harry's form a baleful glare the wraith that was his disembodied soul left the area and it was just moments afterwards that the order of the phoenix arrived. They gawked at the sheer destruction caused by the backlash of magical energy and then things proceeded from there.

_Thus did Harry Potter become the Boy-Who-Lived and shortly afterwards despite the objections of one Minerva McGonagall one Albus Dumbledore placed Harry within the ever so tender care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. These two Muggles hated anything that they did not consider "normal" especially Magic and the Wizarding World and thus they were less than pleased about having to raise "the freak". The only reason they agreed to this was because they were afraid of the consequences promised by Dumbledore should they refuse and he also warned them against any ill treatment against Harry. This didn't prevent them from once he turned four and even before then neglecting him and stunting his development for as long as they could and spoiling their son Dudley._

_Harry Potter was at Nursery School _(England's Preschools)_ lonely and had thanks to Dudley's bullying as well as the efforts of his "Guardians" no friends there and when he turned four the bullying got worse progressing beyond verbal abuse. Also at this point he was still at Nursery School the first "incident" occurred namely Dudley being thrown back by a backlash of energy when he struck Harry. Thankfully no one was there to see the powerful display of accidental Magic and as he stared at Dudley's unconscious form a bewildered Harry had no clue what had just happened though in reality it was an accidental casting of a certain spell that knocked out Dudley. Petunia and Vernon did however after finding out from a still stunned Dudley know what happened and what resulted was the first of a lot of beatings giving to Harry by Vernon and after he was done he sent the bruised Harry to his bed aka the Cupboard under the stairs._

_Harry when he turned five graduated from Nursery School and advanced to ordinary Primary School and went to St. Grogory's Primary School in his "hometown" of Little Whinging and during the first year things were still pretty much hell for the Boy-Who-Lived. It was during this time that _(In my world) _he discovered he could talk to Snakes and often did so whenever he could but for obvious reasons kept a low profile about this ability of his. As the Fifth year of his life went by Harry started to have strange happenings going about him for instance once when Dudley and company were chasing him he accidently after turning a corner into an alley ran through a wall. Amazingly enough nobody saw him do that and Harry was left wondering how he did it and he was frustrated when he couldn't do it again. _

_Another time while in the aftermath of insulting Dudley enduring one of Vernon's beatings Harry was protected by a shield of strange energy and unexpectedly Vernon's fist passed right through him. However the s second time that Vernon whom though very surprised seemed to expect it and beat Harry within an inch of his life and it was then that his self-regeneration abilities first kicked in and all his wounds and bruises healed over. Vernon even though he was again infuriated decided against continuing the beating much to Harry's relief and sent him to his room aka the Cupboard and a bitter Harry fell asleep wondering what had happened._

End of Chapter Now for Questions and Answers 

Now for a session of Questions and Answers hurray!

Question One: What did you mean by "my stories modified to make it worthy of being called the Most Exalted Eyes Amongst the Three Great Dojutsu"

Answer: What I meant was that I would be giving it new powers and merging the powers of other Dojutsu with the Rinnegan and modifying the Nature of original Rinnegan abilities The Rinnegan. For instance the Paths have been changed in nature though I am not being specific about how much they have changed and the Rinnegan no longer needs the God Realm aka Deva Path to use Shinra Tensei and Bansho Ten'in. The eyes in case you were wondering also grant one a as show in one of the scenes healing factor and as for how he made himself intangible I have one answer Kamui.

Question Two: When will he start going by the name Pain?

Answer: By end of Next Chapter

Question Three: Why was so much of the story dialogue this chapter made in Italic?

Answer: As stated in Legends one of the meanings for Italic words is that is represents a Narrative and that was what this chapter mostly was.

Question Four: What will be the pairings?

Answer: I am hoping to make it a Harry or rather Pain Harem story

That's it for today's Questions and Answers see you all next time!

Remember no flames in this story and by flames I mean save constructive criticism no story or author bashing like "your story sucks" and the like or grammar bashing like "I cannot understand your story". What I mean by that is that I am working within the limits of the document manager and it tends to royally screw up my stories original grammar and as I have said in other stories not figure out a way to get around that yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain the Boy-Who-Lived

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Spell'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A SPELL

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Flashback, Dream or Narrative Dialogue_

_Flashback, Dream or Telepathic Conversation_

_'Using a Spell in a Flashback or Dream'_

_FLASHBACK, DREAM OR TELEPATHIC SHOUTING_

_'SHOUTING A SPELL IN A FLASHBACK OR DREAM'_

**Harry/Pain while Channeling the Rinnegan's Inner Path's energies to enter his Samsara State **(Kind of an Avatar State)** or one of his paths speaking**

**'Harry/Pain while Channeling Rinnegan's Inner Path's Energies to enter his Samsara State or one of his paths using a spell'**

**HARRY/PAIN WHILE CHANNELING THE RINNEGAN'S INNER PATH TO ENTER HIS SAMSARA STATE OR ONE OF HIS PATHS SHOUTING**

**'HARRY/PAIN WHILE CHANNELING THE RINNEGAN'S INNER PATH TO ENTER HIS SAMSARA STATE OR ONE OF HIS PATHS SHOUTING A SPELL'**

(Side Notes/Start Flashback or Dream Sequence)

Arc One: Introduction Arc

Chapter Two: Finding and "learning" Magic and the horrid birth of the God Pain

_It was around the time he turned six in the year 1987 that Harry began to finally start to learn how to use the powers that he obviously had inside him. His first accomplishment was to manifest in his hands a ball of blue energy that somehow seemed to be perfectly normal to him little did he know what he did was something very few modern wizards could do which was deliberate wandless Magic. The second accomplishment he achieved on that same day was manipulating that energy in varying fashions and ways he spent the rest of the week whenever he could figuring out what else he could do with this power. His third accomplishment was what he felt compelled to call even though he had no idea why he named it that the Jiga Henge no Jumon or as he somehow knew it to mean the Self Transformation Spell._

_This what he best described as a spell turned one's body into another Human body be it of another real person or a person imagined in his mind or even into an inanimate object though he found doing the latter two feats depending upon the complexity of the transformation rather draining. The fourth Spell he came up with was what he again felt compelled to name something from a language that he had no idea how to speak. That Spell was apparently named Buttai Henge no Jumon or Object Transformation spell which he again somehow knew to transform other inanimate objects into another inanimate object. He tried it first on a rock transforming it into a stick and then back into a rock and back and he felt no side effects from doing this._

_He then tried it on a much larger scale transforming a tree into a large statue and back and once he noted that he was a little tired from the effort and when Harry turned a spoon into a table he felt a larger though still moderate draining effect on his person. He somehow knew that he could teach other people like him to use these spells and thus Harry also realized that somehow he could do Magic. He as the days went by got better and better at what he did while mysteriously learning new spells such as the Kawarimi no Jomon or Body Replacement Spell which was a semi teleportation Spell that literally switched his place with a nearby inanimate object. It was finally then within the beginning of the 1989 school year that a now nine year old Harry finally activated his Rinnegan but he did so under the worst possible of circumstances._

_You see when he activated it he was experiencing the worst beating that he had ever had at Vernon's "vengeful" hands which was also later accompanied by rape that the moment of history when the Boy-Who-Lived finally snapped and transformed into Pain…_

Time: 6:00 PM

Date: Tuesday, April, 2nd, 1988

Location: Muggle Great Britain-England-Surrey-Little Whinging-Privet Drive-Number 4-the open Basement and later in Pain's Illusionary World

Just after he opened his no longer burning eyes Harry instantly felt the immense ungodly surge of power now coursing through his body and calling out to him begging him to use it to strike back at the fat one. This "act of Justice" as Vernon called it came about as a result of his blasting Dudley with the Majibaku no Jomon or Magic Blast Spell and though Dudley being the idiot he was had no clue what had happened to him Vernon and Petunia knew exactly what Harry did to their bruised "baby". Harry had noticed how well he now perceived the world around him, he could make out every imaginable detail about each of the objects surrounding him and grey aura's surrounding those objects. He noticed the slow motion in which Vernon was now moving, He also noticed the faint flow of thin light blue energy in the Dursleys and the eight pools of energy in his body which lay in different places

Harry as had always been the case found that he somehow knew these to be called the Hachimon Majikku which now on his own as he had been extensible studying the Japanese language to translate to the Eight Gates of Magic. Knowledge of many spells flooded Harry's body but he knew that without practice and actual experience in their usage this mere "knowledge" wouldn't help him much. Three spells in particular stood out one he used right away despite the fact that he knew it would hurt 'KAMUI' shouted Harry. Thus the naked cum soaked Harry instantly as he had on more than one occasion turned intangible and a surprised and half naked (his top was still on) Vernon fell right through Harry.

Harry whom now became tangible again and with a furious look on his face began to channel his own powers specifically through his body, he never felt more alive and he could see perfectly all around him and he grinned. A maniacal laugh escaped his mouth and then Harry spoke through his Samsara state brought about by channeling the power of his Inner Path to his surroundings. **I AM REBORN, NO LONGER SHALL I BE THE MEEK BOY HARRY POTTER BUT INSTEAD I SHALL BE A GOD… ALL HAIL PAIN** shouted Harry. His power surge by the way was felt throughout Magical Britain and woke up many Wizards and had a lot of people unnerved and frantic as they had felt nothing like it before.

The newly born Pain then turned towards the frozen Dursleys whom were now looking at the boy in his glowing Light Purple eyes which had four ripples extending forth from the central dot/Pupil in fear.

End of Chapter

Question One: What Can the Rinnegan do in your Story?

Answer: Find out next in following chapters

Question Two: Is Harry as evil as he sounds?

Answer: He isn't evil but more along the lines of "Good" Overlord (the game character) style Darkness and has it in his head that he is some sort of god which giving the power he will eventually and currently does wield is kind of Understandable.

Question Three: Will he change in personality?

Answer: Not really though he will have his moments and is protective of those whom he allows to be close to him

Question Four: How many Harry Potter characters are going to use Wandless Magic?

Answer: In this world while it is more common for Magic users to wield Wandless magic they tend to still prefer Wands as it is easier to cast spells that way. Oh and before you asks Blood Gifts aka Kekkei Genkai are going to be present in the story more often.

Question Five: How will Harry I mean Pain react to the Wizarding World when it bothers to make contact?

Answer: Not happily that much I can guarantee

That's it for today's Questions and Answers see you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Pain the Boy-Who-Lived

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Spell'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A SPELL

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Flashback/Reading a Document/Dream or Narrative Dialogue_

_Flashback, Dream or Telepathic Conversation_

_'Using a Spell in a Flashback or Dream'_

_FLASHBACK, DREAM OR TELEPATHIC SHOUTING_

_'SHOUTING A SPELL IN A FLASHBACK OR DREAM'_

**Harry/Pain while Channeling the Rinnegan's Inner Path's energies to enter his Samsara State or one of his paths speaking**

**'Harry/Pain while Channeling Rinnegan's Inner Path's Energies to enter his Samsara State or one of his paths using a spell'**

**HARRY/PAIN WHILE CHANNELING THE RINNEGAN'S INNER PATH TO ENTER HIS SAMSARA STATE OR ONE OF HIS PATHS SHOUTING**

**'HARRY/PAIN WHILE CHANNELING THE RINNEGAN'S INNER PATH TO ENTER HIS SAMSARA STATE OR ONE OF HIS PATHS SHOUTING A SPELL'**

(Side Notes/Start Flashback or Dream Sequence)

Notes: As of now I have decided to make all magic in this story Wandless though still for the most part word based and have increased the amount of combat and Elemental Magic in the story. Also in case you're wondering I am not making any of the Japanese words up I have gotten them from online translators

Arc One: Introduction Arc

Chapter Three: Vengeance of Pain, Independence of Pain, the Rise of Pain and Development of the Rinnegan and the Animal and Hungry Ghost (Preta) Paths

Time: 6:15 PM

Date: Tuesday, April, 2nd, 1988

Location: Muggle Great Britain-England-Surrey-Little Whinging-Privet Drive-Number 4-the open Basement and later in Pain's Illusionary World

The Room both the Dursleys and Pain noticed with filled with an eerie blue light and sense of power but that didn't really matter for them as what did matter was what Pain intended on doing with them next **I think I will use you as the example **said Pain sadistically as he eyed Vernon. He made eye contact with Vernon and smirked **'Madogen' **(Demonic Eye Illusion)spoke Pain and the next things Vernon knew he was seemingly pulled into a "different world". The world crafted by the amplified illusion consisted of the basement room but now they only saw a white outlining of the basement painted inside a world which held a black ground. Above was a blood red sky inside which were two Rinnegan "moon eyes" painted above them and staring down at them from above.

There were pools and streams of molten red lava scattered about here and here Pain knew that he was the master of this world and he could do whatever he wanted to the worm shaking on the ground in front of him. Pain grinned at the frightened Vernon and spoke in a chilling dominating voice that sent shudders down Vernon's spine. **I have the perfect spell to try out on you servant and in English it translates to Demonic Eye's Shackling Stakes Spell ** said Pain before he began to focus. Suddenly many brown stakes appeared above Vernon and the next thing he knew was that he was impaled by them as they drove into varying parts of his body.

Vernon screamed and screamed and Pain Laughed as he listened to his screams **how does the pain feel Vernie? **He taunted using Petunia's pet name for her Husband to increase the psychological torment being inflicted upon Vernon. Please stop it… pleaded Vernon but that only angered pain **MERCY?! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU EXPECT ME TO SHOW YOU MERCY?!** Roared Pain. **I am all out of Mercy…but I guess that I am wasting too much Magic on you so I will let you free but from now on know that I am never again going to bow down to you or your Family** said Pain. He then released the illusion and everything went back to normal and Vernon though sore from the effects of the "Illusion" and in a state of fear was grateful that this Pain had freed him from Torment.

_And with that Pain declared his independence from the Dursley clan each of whom he forcibly branded with the Cursed Seal of Bondage placing them under his control and putting their minds and bodies at his mercy. The seals took the form of the Kanji Symbol for Servant and formed both over their hearts and minds, Pain developed throughout that year a much darker and more controlling personality than he had. After this Pain took a mental stock of completely unique or Magic Eye only Spells available to him or other users of in the case of these Spells users of Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan and his own Magic Eyes. At this point in the Rinnegan's development these spells were Bansho Ten'in ,Chibaku Tensei, Dogen and its illusions, Kamui, Kengen Koukei Omoi, Madogen and its illusions and Shinra Tensei._

_Bansho Ten'in or "Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation" uses Magic to directly manipulate attractive gravity pulling targets or targets unfailingly anywhere the user wants them to go with varying speeds and force that depends upon how much energy the user has put into the Spell. There is no resisting the effects of the spell and with enough skill in its usage one can cause things to collide with each other, there is a five second time period in which one has to wait before casting the Spell again. The initial casting of the Spell costs no Magic but as the Spell is maintained via manipulation of its energies past a minute it starts to at first slowly than rapidly consume Magic and eventually begins to put a strain on the user's body. The second Spell Chibaku Tensei or "Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth" uses Magic to create a ball of either attractive or repulsive gravity. _

_In the case of the attractive version it is like a black hole that is summoned in a pre-determined place in various sizes at which point it like a black hole attracts objects into itself. Once the object gets inside the black hole ball it is immediately destroyed by the violent Magic's that lay inside the ball which can be of varying sizes. Note that when one first summons the ball shaped black hole it is as small as a tennis ball. It also costs little Magic to cast but as the black hole ball grows rapidly bigger than a basketball the amount of Magical Energy put into it grows and significant strain can be put on the casters body._

_The black hole can grow at a very high cost to both the user's Magical Energy and bodily health; its pull cannot be controlled by the user well at least in its initial phase. The repulsive version starts at the end of the users open palm stretched outwards from his body where a ball of black repulsive gravity begins to rapidly form. Once it reaches an acceptable size the user mentally releases the no bigger than basketball sized gravity ball and it streaks towards it target or targets dealing a large amount of damage to the target. It can hurl a person up to twenty feet backwards or smash through walls and destroy objects. _

_Dogen or Eye Illusions are a group of "usually at least in name harmless" though still potent Illusions that can be cast on a target once eye contact is made with them. Kamui or Authority of the Gods is a spell that has one of three effects all of which revolve around interaction with another dimension accessible only to users of the Rinnegan or some Mangekyo Sharingan's. The first ability of the Spell involves via touch sending with varying degrees of success to the other dimension for later withdrawal inanimate items or though harder living beings. The second ability is soundless teleportation to anywhere the user wants to go so long as they know where they are going and how it looks. _

_The third ability is a vision based version of the first ability though in addition to the formerly mentioned targets it also can create a barrier that achieves the same effects anywhere they want to and even teleport Spells away. The fourth ability turns the caster intangible though as soon as physically or magically attacks that ability of the Kamui Spell is cancelled out and another way to cancel it out is with certain Spells. Kamui's abilities all initially cost depending upon the ability being used varying amounts of Magical Energies and with the exception of the first ability all put depending upon the ability a varying amount of strain upon the user's body or in one certain case eye's. _

_Kengen Koukei Omoi or Authority of the Sight of the Mind is a Legilimency replicating Spell though it is not as effective as the second ability of Kotoamatsukami but can still equal the prowess of most of the more powerful Legilimency users without training in that art. It does not also however grant one unlike the later mentioned Spell grant one the ability to modify memories and can still be resisted again unlike that Spell. The next Spell was Madogen or Demonic Eye Illusions which were illusions designed to inflict though not as much as Tsukiyomi varying amounts of either mental and or physical pain or simple emotional harm on the target. Some of its Spells can equal Crucio in power, Shinra Tensei or Heavenly Subjection of the Gods is the exact opposite of Bansho Ten'in._

_Instead of manipulating attractive gravity it emits a powerful blast of repulsive gravity from the user of the Spell either in a shockwave like pattern or as a wave going straightforward. At its least powerful it can knock an elephant over or send a person flying backwards four feet and travel only for six feet in all directions or twelve feet forwards. At its most powerful Shinra Tensei can when cast from the towns center annihilate entire towns the size of Little Whinging with ease and blast through solid very high grade steel. Shinra Tensei takes anywhere from five seconds to a full minute and the effects on one's Magical Energies and ones bodily health also vary depending upon the power and Magic put behind the Spell._

_A year later along with further increasing his mastery of Magic he eventually developed his first Path the Chikushodo or Animal Path. The Animal Path when active took the form of a miniature Egyptian Cobra with Rinnegan eyes and should he wish it shared line of vision, when inactive it took the form of a serpent bracelet. The Animal Path also granted him the power to transform into various mundane animals and magical beasts be they extinct or currently existing. He could also summon any animal or magical beast and it didn't matter if it was currently existing or extinct and as with the Animal Path they should he will it could share his line of vision. _

_Finally the Animal Path increased his basic senses and agility, durability, endurance, reflexes, speed and strength and granted him the ability to summon magical claws around his fingers that could slice through anything. Exactly when he turned nine during that year of 1989 Pain developed his Gakido or Hungry Ghost Path which when active took the form of a seven foot tall Dementor with Rinnegan eyes which was capable of doing everything a Dementor could do with added vampire abilities. When inactive it took the form of an obsidian ring with a Dementors face that Pain placed on his right index finger, The Hungry Ghost Path it should be noted is not affected by the Patronus Charm as it is not actually a Dementor. Through the Hungry Ghost Path the wielder of the Rinnegan gains the powers of a Dementor without the susceptibility to the Patronus charm and the fact that they are able to have emotions._

_This Path also granted him three powerful Spell that at least in its true form only a Rinnegan wielder and an owner of a Hungry Ghost Path could wield. The first Spell was the Fumajikku Kyuin or Blocking Magic Absorption Seal this Spell which places is actually a magical seal placed on either oneself, another person or someplace else different but powerful effects depending upon two things. The First one is the placement for the seal which determines what the seal can do; placing a seal on yourself grants not only one immunity to magic for as long as the seal can hold via absorption of Magical Energies which also replenishes your own energies. Should the opponent get close to a marked person the seal will rapidly and directly drain Magic from them from within a radius as large as the person whom casted the Spell. _

_The first variant to the later mentioned method is made possible when one places a Seal on the ground or anything not living. As long as the seal holds it will within at least a five by five square radius rapidly drain Magic from anything within this area that is magical and also prevent direct use of Magic within that same area. The second variant is made possible by placing a seal on an ally which achieves the same effect as placing the seal on yourself has. Should the ally ever consider turning upon you all his Magic is temporary drained and giving to you, actually all drainages of magic are temporally. _

_The amount of spells that could be absorbed by the seal and also how powerful a spell it could seal was determined by the initial charge of Magical Energy provided by Harry which was the second aspect of this spells functioning. The spell once one charges it enough to absorb a Killing Curse begins to put bodily strain upon the user and needs at that point a five second recharge period which increases with any additional charge put into the spells casting. The second Spell was Fuseikatsu Kyuin or Blocking Life Absorption Seal which with the expectation of the fact that it drained and redirected Life Energies and could kill someone was exactly like the first spell granted by this path. The Third spell was the Kyuuketsuki Tacchi or Vampires Touch which after speaking the incantation enabled one to via touch drain both life and if their a Magical Being, Magic from the target._

_For all his magical power and growing thanks to his constant workout regime Pain longed for companionship as everyone still disliked him that would be rectified early the next year when he met Konan Oda and Hatsu Chi._

End of Chapter

There are no Questions and Answers this Chapter


	4. Annoncement

Announcement

As of now I am stopping this version of the story I do intend on eventually sometime down the road making a rewrite of the story I have decided for a number of reasons that I prefer not to describe am stopping the story sorry folks.


End file.
